Hurt Me (HUNKAI VER)
by jongtaemyung
Summary: Aku mengira ini adalah kisah akhirku yang akan bahagia bersamanya. Namun, kenyataan membuatku tersadar, tidak ada akhir yang bahagia untukku. Aku terluka lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, aku lebih hancur dari sebelumnya, karenanya... -Jongin full summary inside! HUNKAI! SEKAI! GS Sehun Jongin novel by Anastasya Putri
1. Chapter 1

**Novel by Anastasya Putri**

 **Summary:**

 **Kisah seorang gadis yang harus menerima penderitaan atas perbuatan keji ayahnya. Dia kehilangan ibunya yang selalu memberinya kasih sayang dan harus menjadi sumber uang bagi ayahnya dengan merelakan satu-satunya harta yang dia miliki, kesuciannya.**

 **Hingga dia bertemu dengan sosok pria yang melepaskannya dari belenggu yang menyiksanya. Sosok pria penyelamat yang membuatnya hanyut dalam kisah cinta semu yang dia kira akan berakhir bahagia. Sampai takdir kembali mempermainkannya hingga membuatnya terluka lebih dalam.**

 **Hingga membuatnya lebih hancur dari sebelumnya.**

" **Tuhan membiarkanku hidup dalam kehancuran yang tak sanggup aku terima. Saat aku hampir saja putus asa, dia datang memberikan harapan. Dia datang untuk meberikanku cinta yang sangat besar hingga membuatku terlena dan menggantungkan semua harapanku kepadanya.**

 **Aku mengira ini adalah kisah akhirku yang memang akan bahagia selamanya bersama dengannya. Namun, sebuah kenyataan membuatku sadar tidak ada akhir bahagia untukku seperti cerita dongeng yang akan hanya menjadi khayalan semu. Aku takkan mendapatkan kebahagiaan hingga akhir.**

 **Aku terluka lebih dalam dari sebelumnya... aku lebih hancur dari sebelumnya, karenanya..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 1**

Aku memejamkan mataku ketakutan. Suara bising dari barang-barang yang jatuh bergema di rumah ini. Aku juga mendengar suara ibuku yang menangis dan merintih kesakitan. Aku mencoba memberanikan diri membuka mataku. Aku melihat ibuku bersimbah darah sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang memancarkan kesakitan.

Ayah masih menancapkan benda tajam itu ke tubuh ibuku. Aku menangis melihat ibuku. Aku ingin menerjang ayah, namun aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kakiku sudah sangat sakit. Tubuhku dipenuhi dengan luka yang membuatku tidak sanggup bergerak. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil menatap ibu yang perlahan sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara.

Aku mulai waspada saat ayahku yang mulai mendekatiku. Aku menutup mataku saat ayah mulai menarik tanganku.

 **oOo**

Aku terbangun dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhku. Aku mengusap kasar wajahku. Mimpi itu selalu membuatku semakin tersiksa. Aku menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarku. Aku menutup kembali mataku dengan kesal sambil menghembuskan napas. Aku selalu seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun. Hanya bisa tidur selama 2 jam.

Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin memohon kepada Tuhan untuk membiarkanku bermimpi indah sehari saja. Setidaknya ada yang bisa membuatku lebih baik di hidupku yang hancur ini, namun sayangnya Tuhan tidak sebaik itu hingga memberiku sedikit saja keajaiban. Takdirku yang mengharuskanku untuk hidup dengan berbagai hal pahit yang memang harus aku telan hingga aku mati mungkin.

Tidak ada kisah bahagia dalam hidupku dan entah sampai kapan aku harus merasakan hal ini. Entah siapa yang akan dengan rela membantuku keluar dari ini semua. Aku tertawa miris saat menyadari di dalam diriku masih bisa memiliki harapan yang sudah pasti takkan terkabul.

 **oOo**

Aku menatap diriku sekali lagi. Wajahku yang terlihat mengenaskan karena selalu harus terpoles dengan make up agar bisa membuat pelangganku mau memakai jasaku. Aku menghembuskan napas lelah. Rasanya aku benar-benar lelah menjalani ini semua. Aku mendengar suara ketukan dan panggilan dari luar ruanganku.

Aku menghembuskan napas sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari ruanganku. Suara musik yang menggema dengan cahaya redup sudah menjadi temanku, selama bertahun-tahun. Dengan anggun aku berjalan ke arah bartender untuk menunggu siapapun pria mata keranjang yang tertarik kepadaku.

"Buatkan aku minuman, Kyungsoo," ucapku kepada bartender di depanku.

"Kau nampak lelah, Kai?" ucapnya lembut.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis sambil meminum minumanku. Aku merasa sebuah sentuhan di pinggangku. Aku hanya melirik sekilas pemilik tangan itu. Sosok pria tampan yang berdiri di sebelahku menatapku menggoda. Aku tersenyum menggoda setelah meneliti barang-barang yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Barang-barang bermerek identik dengan orang kaya dan aku bisa membedakan mana yang asli atau mana yang palsu. Lagi pula tempat ini tidak bisa dimasuki sembarangan orang.

Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa memasuki tempat ini. Hanya orang-orang tertentu juga yang aku layani, karena di sini aku adalah primadona. Ya, aku wanita malam yang selalu menjadi andalan dia yang menjualku karena tarifku yang sangat mahal.

 **oOo**

Aku terdiam menatap pemandangan dari kaca besar di penthouse pria yang membookingku.

Bertahun-tahun aku menjadi wanita malam di club yang terbilang sangat tersohor ini, tidak membuatku menikmati pekerjaanku. Aku sudah mati rasa. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasa apa pun lagi. Hanya ada luka dan kemarahan di hati dan otakku.

 **oOo**

Aku mendatangi sebuah rumah sederhana yang beberapa tahun ini sering menjadi tempatku melupakan kepenatan yang selalu aku alami. Di sini tinggal seorang wanita yang memiliki tiga orang anak. Aku tersenyum saat mendengar suara teriakkan Hyeri yang langsung menghambur ke pelukanku. Dia menarikku ke dalam rumah.

Semakin dalam aku memasuki rumah ini, aku smakin merasakan kehangatan yang ada di sini. Aku seperti kembali ke masa di mana ibuku masih hidup. Aku meletakkan beberapa paper bag yang aku bawa untuk mereka. Aku melihat si kecil Myungsoo nampak bersemangat menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar.

Aku mendekati Myungsoo yang sudah mengulurkan tangan ke arahk untuk memintaku menggendongnya. Aku menggendongnya dan mengecup pipinya gemas. Aku tersentak saat merasakan pelukan di kakiku.

Aku tersenyum senang saat melihat Luhan yang memeluk salah satu kakiku. Aku mengusap kepalanya hingga dia mendongak dan menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan. Aku selalu merasa seperti berada di rumah saat berada di sini. Tidak lama Hyeri datang membawa secangkir teh untukku. Aku duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang keluarga ini.

"Mama kalian ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Mama sedang mengambil cucian yang akan kami cuci," ucap Hyeri polos.

Aku mengerutkan kening tidak suka dengan berita yang aku dengar. Aku sudah melarang Yuri eonni untuk bekerja selama aku masih sanggup membiayai mereka. Aku menoleh saat mendnegar suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wanita yang selama ini aku panggil dengan sebutan eonni. Wanita buta yang miskin, namun menyimpan seribu kasih sayang.

Dia berusaha keras menghidupi ketiga anaknya sejak suaminya meninggal. Umurnya masih lumayan muda, namun dia sudah memiliki tiga orang anak dari pernikahannya. Aku menyerahkan Myungsoo kepada Hyeri dan membantu Yuri eonni yang membawa sekeranjang baju kotor. Dia tersentak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku tidak bicara sedikit pun.

Aku menaruh keranjang-keranjang itu di depan mesin cuci dan mulai memasukkan cucian itu. Aku meraskan kehadiran Yuri eonni yang ada di belakangku.

"Kai... jangan marah... aku hanya..."

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak bekerja. Aku masih sanggup membiayai kalian dan kau tahu uang yang aku berikan kepadamu adalah uang halal bukan dari uang haram. Aku masih mengerti mengapa eonni masih..."

"Karena ini..."

Aku terdiam melihat Yuri eonni menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan koran yang dia pegang. Dengan ragu aku mengambil bungkusan itu. Aku membuka bungkusan itu saat melihat senyuman Yuri eonni. Aku terpaku melihat sebuah gaun putih yang nampak sangat cantik.

"Ini..."

"Aku harap ada seorang pria yang akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu yang memenjarakanmu. Aku harap kau akan segera menikah dengan pria baik itu. Aku harap kau akan hidup bahagia. Ini harapan aku untukmu dan semoga Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku di hari ulang tahunmu," ucapnya yang membuatku tidak bisa menahan air mataku.

Aku memeluk Yuri eonni yang merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar agar aku bisa memeluknya. Yuri eonni memelukku dengan erat untuk menyalurkan rasa sayangnya kepadaku. Aku sungguh beruntung bertemu dengannya. Aku ingat pertama kali saat kami bertemu. Tepatnya 2 tahun lalu.

 **FASHBACK**

 _Aku mengerutkan keningku saat melihat seorang wanita buta yag nampak kebingungan. Dia nampak tidak terawat. Awalnya aku kira dia orang gila. Aku terus menatapnya dari kafe yang aku kunjungi. Hingga dia memasuki kafe ini dan seorang pelayan kafe ini mengusirnya dengan kasar karena menganggap wanita itu tidak pantas untuk berada di kafe ini._

 _Aku melihatnya memohon demi sepotong roti basi untuk makan anak-anaknya yang menunggunya di rumah. Aku yang merasa sangat kasihan kepadanya memutuskan untuk menolongnya._

" _Tolong hentikan..." ucapku geram._

 _Aku menghampiri wanita tadi yang menangis di lantai yang dingin. Aku membantunya untuk bangun dan membawanya masuk denganku._

" _Nona..."_

" _Aku pelanggan kalian dan aku berhak mengajak siapa pun bersamaku asal aku membayar apa yang aku ambil di sini," ucapku emosi._

 _Pelayan itu nampak bingung, namun membiarkanku untuk membawa wanita yang ada di rangkulanku masuk. Aku meminta pelayan membawakanku teh hangat untuk wanita di depanku, namun wanita itu dengan cepat meremas tanganku._

" _Aku mohon, Nona. Anak-anakku menungguku untuk membawakan mereka makanan... aku mohon beri aku sedikit saja makanan..."_

" _Tolong bungkuskan beberapa roti dan air untukku," ucapku kepada pelayan yang belum beranjak dari sisiku._

" _Terima kasih, Nona... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau tidak ada anda," ucapnya lirih._

 _Aku menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Aku teringat ibuku yang berusaha menghidupiku dulu. Aku ingat perjuangannya mencari uang untuk kehidupan kami. Aku menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku._

 _Aku mengikuti wanita buta itu untuk menuju tempat di mana anak-anaknya berada. Aku terdiam melihat sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kardus yang berada di sebuah gang kecil dan kumuh. Aku bingung bagaimana wanita ini bisa mengetahui arah yang benar menuju rumahnya._

" _Bagaimana kau mencari arah?" tanyaku penasaran._

" _Mata sebelah kiriku memang buta, tapi mata sebelah kananku masih bisa berfungsi walau buram. Insting seorang ibu yang selalu membantuku menemukan jalan di mana anak-anakku berada," ucapnya tersenyum lembut._

 _Aku menghela napas berat saat wanita itu memasuki rumah kardus yang ada di depan kami. Aku sedih melihat ketiga anaknya yang masih kecil nampak lemah terkapar sambil menatap penih harap ke arah ibumereka. Aku meneteskan air mata saat wanita buta itu buru-buru membantu ketiga anaknya untuk bangun dan bersandar di tubuhnya yang lemah._

 _Dengan cepat wanita itu membuka bungkus roti dan menyuapkan ke arah anak-anaknya. Aku meraih salah satu anak yang paling kecil untuk membantu wamita itu menyuapkan makan ke anak yang ada di gendonganku._

" _Aku akan membantu kalian asal kalian mau menganggapku keluarga, aku mohon jangan menolak keinginanku. Aku tidak memiliki niat apa pun kepada kalian. Aku akan membantu kalian dengan uang halal yang selama ini aku kumpulkan dari menjual buku-buku dan menjadi seorang pelayan paruh waktu. Aku akan membantu kalian dengan uang yang pantas kalian dapatkan," ucapku lrih sambil menahan isak tangisku._

 _Aku melihat wanita buta itu menangis dan mengangguk. Aku meremas tangannya dengan lembut. Sejak saat itu aku menjadi keluarga mereka. Aku membawa mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakkan yang sengaja aku kontrak untuk mereka. Aku mulai giat mencari uang halal untuk membiayai mereka. Aku melakukan semua pekerajaandi pagi hari hingga sore hari demi mereka._

 _Aku tidak peduli walau tubuhku sangat lelah bahkan terkadang lebam yang aku dapatkan membuatku meringis sat aku menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka memakan uang haram yang aku hasilkan saat malam. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka sengasara dengan uang itu. Sampai akhirnya aku berhasil membuat sebuah toko makanan yang bisa menghidupi keluarga baruku._

 **oOo**

Aku berjalan ke arah pria yang membookingku. Pria itu menarikku ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuk kami. Sebelum memasuki kamar aku menghela napas, lelah karena harus kembali melakukan hal menjijikan demi hutang ayah yang tidak kunjung lunas. Selama hutangnya belum luna, aku tidak bisa pergi dari neraka ini.

Aku merasa ingin membunuh orang itu, namun aku tidak bisa. Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa, namun saat aku mengingat ibu rasanya aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Maka dari itu aku selalu menghindar saat ada dia. Aku tidak mau dia membuatku lepas kontrol dan membunuhnya.

 **oOo**

Aku berjalan lelah ke arah ruanganku. Lelah. Kakiku sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhku. Aku hanya pasrah saat terjatuh di lantai yang dingin. Aku menangis memukul diriku yang kotor. Beginilah aku setelah melayani pelangganku. Walau sudah 6 tahun aku menjadi wanita malam, aku masih menangis sambil memukul diriku sendiri agar aku bisa mati menyusul ibuku.

Biar bagaimana aku seorang wanita yang ingin hidup normal seperti wanita lain. Aku lelah melakukan ini semua. Aku ingin menyusul ibu, namun aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melepas tanggung jawabku atas keluarga Yuri eonni. Mereka membutuhkanku untuk tetap hidup bahagia. Selama ini yang menjadi kekuatanku adalah mereka. Hanya dengan mengingat mereka aku bisa merasa lebih baik.

 **oOo**

Aku berjalan menuju bar. Kyungsoo memberiku vodka tanpa aku memesan. Seorang pria menghampiriku yang masih tidak peduli akan kehadirannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" ucapnya lembut.

Aku menatap pria itu dan mengangguk. Pria itu tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Aku merasa aneh melihatnya yang tidak menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. panggil aku Sehun," ucapnya.

"Kai," ucapku singkat.

Sejujurnya aku sedang malas berbasa-basi. Pria itu tersenyum sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu, Tuan Sehun?" ucapku dengan nada menggoda.

Aku mulai mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya. Aku berusaha menggodanya. Sehun menatap manik mataku dengan lembut. Dia membelai wajahku dengan lembut. Aku merasa ini berbeda. Aku merasa ini bukan sentuhan menggoda. Ini sentuhan kasih sayang yang tulus. Aku merasa hangat di sudut hatiku saat diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku terdiam merasakan sentuhannya.

"Menikahlah denganku Kim Jongin," ucapnya.

Aku menegang mendengar bisikannya di telingaku. Dia tahu nama asliku. Aku masih diam membeku menatapnya yang sudah menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia masih menatapku menunggu jawabanku. Aku tertawa sinis melihatnya yang masih menatapku dengan lembut.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak tertawa saat dengan konyolnya seorang pria terhormat sepertinya melamar seorang wanita rendahan di sebuah club malam.

"Baiklah, Tuan Oh, aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi, jadi cari wanita lain dan enyah dari hadapanku sebelum aku memanggil penjaga!" ucapku dingin.

Sehun masih tersenyum dan menunduk. Dia membuatku kesal dengan sikapanya yang terlalu santai dan membuatku waspada. Aku takut ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi kepadaku. Berbagai dugaan berputar di kepalaku. Apa mungkin ayah bermaksud menjualku kepadanya tanpa sepengetahuan bos yang menahanku. Atau bos sialan itu yang menjualku kepada pria ini untuk menjadi budaknya.

Aku mengumpat dalam hati bila semua itu terjadi. Entah sampai kapan hidupku yang bagai neraka ini berakhir. Apa tidak cukup dengan siksaan yang selama ini aku terima sampai Tuhan menakdirku dengan kisah kejam seperti ini.

"Aku mau menolongmu keluar dari tempat ini. Aku sanggup menolongmu dan menjagamu. Aku mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu," ucapnya lembut.

"Oh manisnya, tapi aku tidak tertarik, sayang. Kau tidak akan memilikiku malam ini. Aku tidak tertarik dengan apa pun tawaran gilamu!" ucapku dingin.

Aku berjalan menjauh darinya. Aku benar-benar takut hal buruk akan terjadi. Aku harus waspada mulai sekarang. Di perjalanan menuju kamar mandi aku ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Dia lalu berlaku kurang ajar padaku.

Aku mencoba memberontak, namun tenaganya terlalu kuat. Dia terlihat geram dengan penolakanku. Pria itu menamparku hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai. Aku memejamkan mata ketakutan saat dia mau melayangkan tendangan untukku. Aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Aku merasa aneh karena tendangan itu tidak kunjung mengenaiku.

Aku membuka mata dan melihat Sehun memukul orang itu. Dia berdiri dan membawaku pergi. Anehnya aku tidak menolaknya. Dia memelukku dengan erat. Aku merasakan ketenangan di pelukannya yang hangat. Aku sekan terhipnotis hingga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku untuk melepaskan diri darinya.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu dan membuatmu bahagia. Akan aku pastikan tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyakitimu atau menyentuhmu," janjinya dengan tegas.

"Ini tidak bisa karena..."

"Aku sudah membayarmu dan juga membeli club itu. Tidak ada lagi Kai karena sekarang Kim Jongin sudah kembali. Jangan khawatirkan apa pun karena aku yang akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka, sayang," ucapnya sambil menatapku.

Aku menangis mendengar kata-kata tulus itu. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhku. Aku merasa dia benar-benar tulus kepadaku yang kotor ini. Ada rasa bahagia karena akhirnya aku terlepas dari penderitaanku selama ini. Aku menyimpan harapan yang besar. Aku berharap dia benar-benar akan mengabulkan apa yang dia janjikan kepadaku.

 **oOo**

Aku terbangun saat cahaya matahari menyinari kamar yang aku tiduri. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Aku baru ingat kalau aku masih di apartemen Seun. Aku ingat dia membawaku ke sini dan membiarkanku beristirahat di kamar yang dia siapkan untukku. Tidak ada 'pelayanan', karena kami berbeda kamar. Aku yakin dia orang yang baik.

Bahkan dia meminjamkan baju yang cukup sopan untukku. Tidak seperti pria lain. Mereka juga lebih suka memasukkan miliknya ke milikku tanpa memandangku yang merasa jijik. Mereka hanya bisa merendahkanku tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku. Aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di kamar ini. Aku ingin segera membersihkan tubuhku. Aku merasa sangat kotor saat mengingat para pria brengsek yang selalu menyentuhku.

 **oOo**

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Aku memilih memakai pakaian yang Sehun pinjamkan tadi malam dibanding memakai pakaianku sendiri yang tadi malam aku pakai. Aku tidak ingin mengingat sekotor apa aku ini. Setidaknya selama aku bersama Sehun aku ingin menjadi wanita biasa. Aku melihatnya berjalan ke arahku. Dia tersenyum melihatku yang berdiri di depannya.

Aku merasa salah tingkah di depannya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai memerah. Baru kali ini aku bertingkah seperti ini di depan pria. Biasanya aku akan menatap pria yang menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda.

Aku merasa kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu sebelum aku menjadi wanita malam. Aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipiku. Aku menatap matanya yang membuatku selalu tenang.

"Selamat pagi," ucapnya lembut.

Aku masih diam menatapnya. Rasanya hatiku tenang hanya dengan menatapnya. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku. Aku sangat mendambakan ketenangan ini.

"Kita sarapan," ucapnya menyadarkanku.

Aku langsung mengangguk kikuk. Sehun terkekeh dan mengecup keningku. Dia membawaku menuju ruang makan.

 **oOo**

Sehun memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan tugasku sebagai wanita malam. Mengingat ini sudah dua minggu aku tinggal di apartemennya. Dia menepati janjinya untuk menjagaku dan menyayangiku. Aku semakin terhanyut dengan sikapnya kepadaku. Dia selalu mengantarku ke rumah Yuri eonni. Di sana dia sangat diterima oleh anak-anak Yuri eonni.

Sehun yang ternyata menyukai anak kecil langsung akrab dengan anak-anak di sini. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah lama mengintaiku. Awalnya dia tertarik saat melihaktu yang selalu duduk di sebuah kafe dengan ditemani kopi hitam dan semangkuk penuh gula. Dia selalu melihatku duduk di temapat yang sama setiap panginya sambil menyendokkan gula ke dalam gelas kopiku hingga semua gula di mangkuk itu habis.

Awalnya dia merasa aku gila karena melihat kelakuanku seperti itu ditambah dengan melihatku dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosong meminum kopi itu seperti tidak merasakan hal aneh. Aku memang selalu melakukan itu untuk melupakan hal menyakitkan yang hampir membuatku tidak sanggup menanggungnya. Sampai dia melihatku menolong Yuri eonni.

Dia juga mengikutiku yang mengantar Yuri eonni untuk menemui anak-anak Yuri eonni saat pertama kali aku bertemu Yuri eonni. Perlahan dia menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik kepadaku. Sehun bilang dia merasakan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan hanya dengan melihat tatapan kosong yang penuh dengan luka.

Dia berusaha mencari tahu tentangku dan terkejut saat mengetahui pekerjaanku. Entah apa yang membuatnya masih terus berusaha mendapatkanku hingga dia berhasil menemukan bos yang mempekerjakanku. Dia membayar semua hutang ayah dan mengancam untuk tidak menggangguku. Aku sebenarnya merasa buruk saat mengetahui fakta bahwa dia membeliku, namun dengan susah payah dia meyakinkanku bahwa dia melakukan itu karena dia mencintaiku.

 **TBC**

 **Lanjut? End?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Novel by Anastasya Putri**

 **Summary:**

 **Kisah seorang gadis yang harus menerima penderitaan atas perbuatan keji ayahnya. Dia kehilangan ibunya yang selalu memberinya kasih sayang dan harus menjadi sumber uang bagi ayahnya dengan merelakan satu-satunya harta yang dia miliki, kesuciannya.**

 **Hingga dia bertemu dengan sosok pria yang melepaskannya dari belenggu yang menyiksanya. Sosok pria penyelamat yang membuatnya hanyut dalam kisah cinta semu yang dia kira akan berakhir bahagia. Sampai takdir kembali mempermainkannya hingga membuatnya terluka lebih dalam.**

 **Hingga membuatnya lebih hancur dari sebelumnya.**

" **Tuhan membiarkanku hidup dalam kehancuran yang tak sanggup aku terima. Saat aku hampir saja putus asa, dia datang memberikan harapan. Dia datang untuk meberikanku cinta yang sangat besar hingga membuatku terlena dan menggantungkan semua harapanku kepadanya.**

 **Aku mengira ini adalah kisah akhirku yang memang akan bahagia selamanya bersama dengannya. Namun, sebuah kenyataan membuatku sadar tidak ada akhir bahagia untukku seperti cerita dongeng yang akan hanya menjadi khayalan semu. Aku takkan mendapatkan kebahagiaan hingga akhir.**

 **Aku terluka lebih dalam dari sebelumnya... aku lebih hancur dari sebelumnya, karenanya..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 2**

Aku menatapnya ragu saat dia memintaku menceritakan masa laluku. Aku tidak yakin Sehun tidak mengetahui masa laluku. Aku pun juga tidak berniat mengatakan apa pun tentangku. Aku merasa belum siap untuk mengatakan tentang masa laluku secara lisan. Aku sudah cukup terluka dengan menyimpan semua dalam diriku. Aku tidak yakin aku mampu menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa bila kau belum siap, namun kau harus aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu saat mendengar semua masa lalumu. Itu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu," ucapnya menenngkanku.

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. Dia memelukku dengan erat. Aku benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan cinta dari seorang pria yang begitu sempurna. Dia bagaikan malaikat yang membawaku keluar dari kegelapan. Aku hanya berdoa semoga ini memang akhir ceritaku. Aku hanya berdoa kebahagiaan ini terus berlanjut hingga akhir hayat kami, namun sebelum itu aku memang harus mengatakan semua tentangku.

Aku ingin dia mengetahui semua lukaku bukan untuk dikasihani, namun hanya untuk sebuah kejujuran sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Aku ingin dia mengenalku dan juga sebaliknya. Aku ingin dia mengetahui kegelapan yang pernah menjadi hidupku selama ini. Aku ingin dia memelukku dan membuatku lupa akan masa lalu. Aku menaruh harapan yang begitu besar kepadanya.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Aku berjalan pulang menuju rumahku. Kalau boleh jujur aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku ingin bertahan di sekolah, namun aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Aku tidak mau ibuku dipukuli lagi. Di sekolah aku anak yang cukup berprestasi. Aku berusaha belajar sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Aku tidak mungkin sekolah tanpa bantuan beasiswa karena ayah tidak mau membiayai sekolahku._

 _Ayah hanya datang saat kami tidak memberinya uang. Tidak terhitung lebam yang ada di tubuhku. Aku selalu diejek di sekolah karena bekas lukaku. Awalnya aku sedih karena tidak memiliki teman, namun seiring waktu aku mulai tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku terlalu sibuk mengejar prestasiku. Sebenarnya aku baru saja menerima pengumuman kelulusanku._

 _Aku mendapat beasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal. Aku ingin meraih prestasi setinggi-tingginya agar aku bisa mendapat kerja yang bagus. Aku ingin membawa ibu pergi dari neraka ini._

" _Eomma aku pulang,"ucapku._

 _Ibu muncul dari dapur. Aku menatap sedih melihat darah di bibirnya. Dia nampak panik melihatku. Aku yakin dia dipukuli lagi._

" _Pergi!"ucapnya dengan panik._

" _Ayo, eomma kau juga harus ikut!"ucapku sambil menariknya._

" _Tidak! Kau yang harus pergi. Cepat sayang pergi cari tempat aman." Ucapnya melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya._

" _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucapku sambil terisak._

" _Aaah anak sialan ini sudah pulang," ucapnya sinis._

 _Ibu langsung menyembunyikanku di belakang tubuhnya. Ayah menarik ibu sampai terbanting ke lantai. Aku panik melihat ibu dan segera berlari ke arah ibu. Ayah menangkapku dan memukuliku. Ibu berusaha menghalangi ayah, namun dia harus menerima tendangan ayahku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku memeluk ibu dan berusaha melindungi ibu._

 _Aku meringis kesakitan saat hantaman berkali-kali datang. Aku lemas dan tidak berdaya saat ayah menarik rambutku dengan kasar. Dia membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok berkali-kali. Darah sudah merembes di pelipisku. Aku melihat ibu menikam ayah dengan pisau. Aku merasakan tangan ayah lepasdari rambutku. Perlahan ibu menghampiriku dan memelukku._

" _Jangan tinggalkan eomma, Jongin. Bertahanlah, eomma akan membawamu ke dokter," ucapnya panik._

 _Namun saat kami mau bangkit, ibu ditarik oleh ayah dan dilempar menjauh dariku. Aku yang sudah lemas tidak berdaya hanya bisa menangis menatap ibu dipukuli. Aku menutup mataku ketakutan karena suara hantaman yang menakutkan. Aku mencoba memberanikan diri dan membuka mata. Aku melihat ibu menatapku dengan sedih. Aku ingin berlari ke arahnya, namun tubuhku sudah tidak bertenaga_

 _Aku memejamkan mata ketakutan. Aku berharap ini hanya mimpi. Aku semakin terpuruk saat mendengar suara barang-barang yang berjatuhan. Aku membuka mataku dan masih menatap ibuku. Ayah menancapkan pisau di tubuh ibuku berkali-kali . aku berusaha meraih tangannya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya._

 _Aku tersadar saat melihat matanya yang nampak kehilangan cahayanya. Aku merasa sebuah tarikkan dari tanganku terlepas dari tangan ibu. Aku menatapnya yang tampak berlumuran darah dengan luka di perutnya yang menganga. Aku menangis karena aku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai. Aku berusaha berontak untuk melepaskan cengkeraman ayah dari tanganku,_

 _Namun yang aku dapat hanya pukulan darinya._

 _ **oOo**_

 _Selama sebulan dia merawat menyuruh seorang wanita malam merawatku. Wanita itu nampak kasar saat mengoleskan obat ke tubuhku. Aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali karena aku sudah terlalu kebal. Aku ingin mati sekarang juga. Aku tidak ingin hidup sendiri tanpa ibu._

 _ **oOo**_

 _Aku diseret oleh ayah ke sebuah club malam. Aku melihat beberapa wanita malam yang menatap kami dengan sinis. Kalau boleh aku jujur, aku takut sekali. Aku ingin bersama ibu. Aku ingin mati saat mendengar ayah menjualku kepada bos di club malam ini. Aku menarik tangan ayah saat dia mau berjalan pergi._

" _Aku mohon appa jangan lakukan ini kepadaku. Aku mohon, appa... aku akan bekerja keras, namun jangan jual aku,. Aku mohon, appa," ucapku lirih._

 _Aku terhempas saat ayah menarik paksa tangannya._

" _Dasar anak tidak berguna. Kau sama seperti wanita bodoh itu. Tempat kalian di sini. Kalian tidak pantas hidup penuh kasih sayang. Kalian hanya sumber uangku dan tidak lebih. Hasilkan uang yang banyak untukku dan kekasihku. Layani pelangganmu dengan baik. Ingat kalau kau mengacaukan semua aku akan membongkar kuburan eommamu dan menguburnya dengan kotoran menjijikan!"ucapnya dingin._

 _Aku menangis melihat ayah yang berjalan pergi dengan sekoper uang ditangannya. Apa benar aku tidak boleh hidup bahagia? Apa benar aku dilahirkan hanya untuk disiksa? Untuk apa aku dilahirkan? Aku ingin mati, namun aku tidak bisa membiarkan mayat ibuku dilumuri kotoran. Ingin rasanya aku membunuhnya yang dengan tega menjual anak kandungnya hanya demi sekoper uang._

" _APPA! Apa kau pernah memiliki sebersit kasih sayang untukku sedikit saja? Apa kau benar-benar tega menjualku?" ucapku lirih._

 _Ayah menghentikan langkahnya, namun perlahan dia pergi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Aku hancur melihatnya yang lebih memilih uang itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti ia terbuat dari apa hatinya._

 _ **oOo**_

 _Selama seminggu aku dirawat oleh wanita malam yang membeliku. Dia memakaikanku berbagai pakaian yang sangat minim. Aku hanya bisa menangis saat wanita malam itu mulai memarahiku karena tidak menuruti mauannya. Aku takut dan ingin mati saja. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kesucianku._

 _Aku menjaga kesucianku hanya untuk suamiku kelak, namun semua angan itu musnah saat ada pembeli yang bersedia membayar mahal. Aku mencoba memohon kepada bos yang menjualku, namun sia-sia. Dia mengurungku bersama pria yang membeliku. Dia nampak masih muda dan sangat tampan, namun aku tidak bisa mengharapkan belas kasihannya._

 _Aku sudah mencoba memohon kepadanya, namun dengan kasar dia memukuliku hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku menangis karena masa depanku hancur demi sekoper uang. Hidupku hancur di tangan ayahku._

 _ **oOo**_

 _Aku menangis menyesali seperti orang gila yang tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Sampai sebuh suara menyadarkanku._

" _Jangan menangis dan jalani hidupmu. Kumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin dan lunasi hutang appamu. Lalu kau bisa lepas dari sini. Puaskan pelangganmu maka kau akan mendapat uang lebih banyak dari ini. Kau bisa terlepas dari appamu kalau cepat melunasi hutangnya," ucap bos itu._

" _Tidak, aku tidak bisa... aku lebih baik mati!"_

" _Dan appamu akan membongkar kuburan eommamu dan menguburnya dengan kotoran menjijikan yang pernah dia janjikan kepadamu? Atau yang lebih parah adalah kau membunuh appamu. Aku tahu kau masih menyimpan rasa sayang kepada appamu walau dia menjualmu seperti ini. Sudah lah terima nasibmu dan jalani hidupmu demi kedua orang tuamu. Toh kau tidak akan diterima oleh Tuhan saat kau memutuskan bunuh diri dan tidak mengembalikan kesucianmu juga saat kau menangis menyesali semua. Kau hanya akan memperburuk hidupmu," ucap bos itu._

 _Aku berhenti menangis dan membuang sprei yang ada di pelukanku. Aku merasa kata-katanya benar. Aku sudah terlanjur hancur jadi aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua. Aku akan melepas diriku dari belenggu ayah. Aku akan pastikan dia tidak akan menemuiku lagi setelah aku melunasi hutangnya._

" _Ajarkan aku," ucapku dingin. Bos itu tersenyum menang kata-kataku._

 _ **oOo**_

 _Bukan hal yang gampang aku bertahan di pekerjaan ini. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin malayani pelangganku dengan memuaskan. Sampai aku berhasil menjadi primdona club ini. Aku menghasilkan banyak ua, namun sayangnya hutang ayah tak kunjung lunas hingga aku harus terjerumus di dunia menjijikan ini selama enam tahun._

 _Aku menjaga diriku dengan memakai KB dan sering mengontrol kesehatanku secara rutin. Aku tidak mau menghasilkan anak. Aku tidak mau dia merasakan penderitaanku. Aku tidak ingin hidupku bertambah hancur._

 **OOo**

Aku menunduk menyembunyikan air mataku. Aku merasakan sakit saat mengingat semua masa laluku. Aku yakin Sehun akan berpikir ulang untuk menikahiku. Dia hanya diam di depanku. Ini terlalu menyiksaku. Keheningannya semakin membuatku hancur. Aku bisa mengerti kalau dia menginginkan sosok wanita yang baik. Aku mengerti karena tidak akan ada yang bisa menerimaku dengan mudah.

Apa pun alasanku hingga aku menjadi seperti ini tetap tidak bisa diterima dengan mudah dengan siapa pun.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu... aku tidak apa-apa..."ucapku lirih.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum. Aku berusaha tetap tersenyum untuk memberitahunya kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Tidak, Jong, aku menyesal karena terlambat datang. Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu bahagia dan tidak akan aku biarkan kau menangis. Jongin aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk menikahimu. Jangan pernah berfikir kau tidak pantas untukku. Kau pantas bahagia dan aku ingin kau menghargai dirimu dengan meyakini hal itu mulai sekarang," ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Sehun, tapi aku terlalu kototr untuk..."

"Tidak, jangan katakan itu! Kau tidak kotor. Jongin dengar, jangan pernah lagi menyebut dirimu kotor," ucapnya cepat.

Sehun memelukku dengan erat. Aku merasakan ketenangan saat berada di pelukannya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi bisa merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangka ada sosok pria sepertinya yang dengan rela menerimaku apa adanya. Dia adalah malaikat yang menjelma menjadi manusia yang Tuhan turunkan untukku.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberikannya untukku.

"Terima kasih, Sehun. terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu. Aku akan berusaha menjadi sosok wanita yang baik untukmu walau aku tidak akan bisa menjadi sempurna untukmu," ucapku lirih.

Sehun berulang kali mengecup puncak kepalaku. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan. Aku benar-benar berharap ini akan menjadi akhir kisah untukku. Aku harap penderitaanku akan berakhir sekarang.

 **oOo**

Aku dan Sehun mulai menjalani hubungan kami dnegan serius. Sehun membuatku kagum dengan sikapnya yang berusaha menghargaiku. Dia sama sekali tidak meminta aku melayaninya walau dia tahu dia bisa melakukan itu dan mungkin aku akan melakukan apa yang dia mau dengan iklas. Dia memperlakukanku seperti wanita terhormat. Aku bahagia saat bersamanya.

Detik demi detik selalu terasa berharga untuk kami. Sehun membuatku bahagia dengan segala sikap manisnya. Dia membuatku merasakan kembali rasa sayang yang jarang aku dapatkan. Hari ini kami mengunungi rumah Yuri eonni. Saat kami memasuki rumah, kami disambut dengan baik oleh keluarga kecil yang selama ini menjadi keluargaku.

"Sehun oppa, terima kasih mainannya. Hyeri suka sekali bonekanya," ucap Hyeri sambil memeluk bonekanya.

Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Hyeri dengan lembut. Aku yang sedang bermain dengan Myungsoo dan Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban Sehun dan Hyeri. Hyeri berceloteh tentang teman-temannya di sekolah yang direspon dengan baik oleh Sehun. sampai Yuri eonni datang. Yuri eonni menyajikan kue yang dia buat. Awalnya aku mau membantunya, namun dilarang olehnya.

"Yuri nuna, aku mau meminta restumu. Aku berencana menikahi Jongin dalam waktu dekat ini," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya. Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini dia mau menikahiku. Yuri eonni juga nampak terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sehun.

"Apa kau yakin?" ucap Yuri eonni.

"Sangat yakin," ucapnya.

"Kau tahu..."

"Ya... aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun. Aku mohon restui kami," ucapnya tegas.

Air mata menetes di pipiku saat melihat kesungguhannya. Yuri eonni menggenggam tanganku untuk memberiku dukungan.

"Aku merestui kalian dengan satu syarat. Kau harus bersumpah membahagiakan adikku ini. Aku tidak mau dia kembali tersakiti. Tolong berjanjilah kau akan membahagiakannya," ucap Yuri eonni.

"Aku bersumpah, nuna..." ucap Sehun dengan tegas.

"Aku merestui kalian," ucap Yuri eonni sambil meraihku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Doaku terkabul." Ucapnya pelan dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kapan kau akan mengenalkan keluargamu pada Jongin?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kelurga. Mereka sudah tiada sejak lama," ucap Sehun tenang.

Aku menataap sedih ke arah Sehun. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia ternyata tidak memiliki keluarga. Aku mengira dia memiliki keluarga yang tinggal jauh darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang nanya ini oneshoot ao twoshot, ini berchapter yah ^^**

 **Ayoo apa yang sedang direncanain Sehun wkwkwk... semoga Sehun beneran cinta ya sama nini hehe...**


End file.
